borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Funniest Part of Borderlands
What is the funniest part of Borderlands for you? For me it's kind of a subtle thing. I just love the way the Psychos and Burning Psychos strut around their camps before they spot an enemy. No matter how my day went or what crazy bs just happened, that always makes me chuckle.Beware the clap 16:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) knoxx's echo messages and recordings. 17:09, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :^This. Almost makes you feel sorry for the guy 16:03, October 11, 2010 (UTC) smokin' jesus titty cinnamon! dlc3 scooter warms the cold depths of my dark, dark heart. 17:19, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I loved the sign in the 4th DLC that read "OK, we're serious, NO BOSS HERE.". FJ123 17:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Mr. Shanks echo recordings: "death on your head and such" Helpme19 21:34, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It has to be a three-way tie between Scooter, Dr. Ned, and Knoxx. Scooter's just awesome, Ned is that one guy who is acutely aware of the fourth wall and hams it up in response, and Knoxx is just so apathetic about everything it's hilarious. Laserrobotics (talk) 21:48, October 10, 2010 (UTC) i'd say its Ned and Nine Toes and Sledge. Pure awesomeness Max payne278 22:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) mine would have to be the claptrap in jakobs cove before he gets shot by the jakobs claptrap, the things that one says makes me laugh everytime Kronofang 22:29, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Pretty much what ever Knoxx says, FLAME ON! 22:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "yeah im echo communacating from bed so what?" and "why is this hole here" The main menu screen claptrap's antics. I doubt many people have sat and watched him. 22:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :i have. the sneeze-out tail, the hamlet(yorrick not the dagger), the plummet, the fireball, the old where-to-hide-the-body-when-the-neighbors-come-to-tea, classic slapstick. - Dr. F : : :Knoxx tends to have the most hilarious attitude, I'm all for the complete pessimist. "I'm alive? I'm alive. Damn." :But then again, the only two people in the game I really quote are Roland (My char.) and Scooter (who is freakin hilarious.). I indeed want to Catch-A-RIIIIIDE! JLaws23 00:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : : :For me it has got to be the Mr Shank "ENGORGE!" endorsement as well as Echo recordings he does on your way into the prison. I especially like the one where he is mucking about with Chaz and doesn't realise the recorder is going. Hilarious! Zambayoshi 01:41, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : :For me, it's Moxxi saying, "He's made it his own personal stabbing machine.... THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!!! HIGH FIVE!!!"Atelophobic 02:16, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : :Does anyone else remember the rocky road ice cream song? Helpme19 02:45, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree, Scooter and Knoxx are hilarious! I also like when Mordercai opens a chest and starts laughing insanely, before asking "You want me to share?" and his "So big, so angry, so dead." line. Lastly the sign to Craw that says 'Secret Final Boss' with an approximate distance, first time I seen them I had quite a grin. XD Abyss Raider When Roland says "Elite my ass" it sounds like "eat my ass" and I giggle a little.Beware the clap 03:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Mordecai's laugh after you kill someone with one shot is always funny to me. I'll start laughing with him, sometimes even at the same time. NOhara24 03:50, October 11, 2010 (UTC) There's a lot that makes me chuckle, from Scooter doing damn near anything, to Brick's laughter and gibbering when Berserk ((Also him calling dead things dumbasses humors me, and maybe, just maybe I'm a bit warped for this, but I always get a giggle out of listening to midgets burn to death. Das Steube 06:59, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Electrocuting "Apeshit Midget Psychos"... 07:03, October 11, 2010 (UTC) The ECHOs from Ned, Scooter and Knoxx made me lough... alot :P Mordecai's statements and his mad loughing fits are kickin' too. But I nearly pissed myself when i first encountered a midget Steve. Dingo talk 08:59, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I love the Echo recording from Jakobs Cove when that guy goes 'I cant believe it - steve is dead. and then later on he's like - STEVE! Your alive (blurrrghhhh) Aww. you want a hug? me too man... AHHHH!' I love listening to Bricks yelling while in Berserk mode. Everyone who has never heard it is like, "What is your guy doing?" It always makes me laugh. --MC Clatchey 15:22, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Aside from the whole game being totally awesome and funny; I mostly adore Echo Logs (all of them; Knoxx, Ice-cream-Soldier-stuff-log, Dr. Ned, INAC...), Knoxx (for his unique attitude and way of thinking; "I really hate this place... it smells like hemorroids wrapped in bacon." or "That doesn't even make sense to me. That's like mowing your lawn with a nuclear weapon...") and, of course, INAC! Approved by 16:32, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Alot of funny moments happen via echo log, knoxx is funny, and i really got a laugh at the zombie Island claptrap, when he greets you, the crapachinno statement. XBOX GT SinisterNobody 10:17, October 13, 2010 (UTC) - --- ----